versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgana (Persona 5)
Morgana, (also known by the codename Mona) is one of the main characters of Persona 5. Background Morgana appeared mysteriously in the palace of Suguru Kamoshida, which was a creation of his subconscious mind. Morgana took the form of a cat-like creature, but had amnesia and did not remember his past. Morgana did, however, have memories of the mysterious cognitive world. Morgana later met Ryuji Sakamoto and Ren Amamiya, creating a temporary truce between the three as they tried to find a way out of the palace. When real life issues with Kamoshida became too pressing, the three banded together to stop Kamoshida in the cognitive world. They were later joined by Ann Takamaki, who made the fourth member of the newly established Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Contributed to the fight with Yaldabaoth) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Joker, who has multiple feats on this tier, capable of dodging the Big Bang Challenge) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Survived extensive torture from Yaldabaoth) Hax: Flight (Personas only), Intangibility (Personas only), Regeneration, Healing, Resistance to Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, BFR, and Existence Erasure (The Holy Grailed tried and failed to erase the Thieves) Intelligence: Above Average (Seems to know quite a bit about the world and is especially skilled as a thief) Stamina: High (Can explore palaces for hours and go through dozens of fights without giving in) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Zorro and Mercurius only. *'Intangibility': Zorro and Mercurius only. *'Wind Manipulation' *'Summoning': By calling Personas. *'Regeneration' *'Shapeshifting': Can transform into a car. Techniques *'Garu': A weak wind attack that targets one enemy. *'Dia': A weak healing spell that targets one ally. *'Patra': A spell that dispels rage, fear, and confusion on one ally. *'Media': A weak healing spell that heals all allies. *'Lucky Punch': A weak physical attack with a high critical hit ratio. *'Magaru': A weak wind spell that targets all enemies. *'Me Patra': A spell that dispels rage, fear, and confusion on all allies. *'Diarama': A spell that heals a moderate amount on one ally. *'Garula': A moderately powerful wind spell that targets one enemy. *'Recarm': A spell that revives one ally with half health. *'Wind Break': Removes wind resistance on one foe. *'Mediarama': A spell that heals a moder amount of damage on all allies. *'Magarula': A moderately powerful wind spell that targets all enemies. *'Miracle Punch': A moderately powerful physical spell that targets one enemy and has a high critical hit ratio. *'Wind Boost': Boosts the power of wind spells somewhat. *'Samarecarm': Fully revives one ally. *'Diarahan': Fully heals one ally. *'Garudyne': A powerful wind spell that targets one enemy. *'Masukunda': A spell that lowers evasion and accuracy on all foes for three turns. *'Mediarahan': A spell that fully heals all allies. *'Magarudyne': A powerful wind spell that targets all enemies. *'Wind Amp': Significantly boosts the power of wind spells. *'Salvation': A spell that fully heals all allies and heals all ailments. *'Evade Elec': Raises the evasion rate against electric attacks. Equipment *'Claímoh Solais': The strongest melee weapon Morgana owns. *'Sudarsana': Morgana's strongest ranged weapon. *'Over Guard': The strongest armor in Persona 5. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Yaldabaoth and could damage his arms *Helped overpower Shadow Okumura, whose cognitive world was filled with stars Speed/Reactions *Outran quicksand alongside the other Phantom Thieves *Capable of destroying the Holy Grail's tendrils *Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge, which travels across solar systems in seconds *Moved in tandem with light in Futaba's Palace Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving the Big Bang Challenge, which envelops entire stars in its attack *Survived a massive explosion aboard Masayoshi Shido's cruise liner *Can survive being run over by Piggytron *Survived being repeatedly tortured by Yaldabaoth Skill/Intelligence *Morgana has knowledge of the cognitive and real world that others do not have due to his nature *Morgana is a skilled thief on a similar level to Ren Amamiya *Morgana helped teach Ren many of the skills he knows Weaknesses *Is tempted by fish and shiny objects, which can distract him from missions *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *He only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. Sources *Mercurius on Megami Tensei Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:ATLUS Category:SEGA Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Gangsters